My Hero Academia: Milf Edition!
by ZuccMyQueer
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, Yu Takeyama, and Nemuri Kayiama. Childhood friends, aspiring hero's, and...Love rivals? When Izuku is sent back in time because of a Villians quirk, life goes on as usaul. But one day, Izuku appears again, with no memories from his past life. When his childhood friends are TWICE his age, what are they to do? Find out in - MY HERO ACADEMIA : MILF EDITION!


Some random ass, like, 2 shot? For practice.

Izuku Midoriya, Yu Takeyama, and Nemuri Kayama. Childhood friends, aspiring heros, and for two of them, hopeless romancers. All three of them had been neighbors for as long as they could remember. Growing up together, the same elementary school, middle school, and, eventually, U.A high school for heroes.

Yu's quirk, giantification, Nemuri's, somnambulist, and Izuku's? Shadow control. The ability to control shadows into any form, but with the cost of a "shadow burn", where the quirk slowly burns the users skin, starting from the hands, spreading to the legs, then back up to the chest and head.

As time progressed, the two females of the little trio, began to fight over poor, innocent, Izuku. It all went completely over dear Izuku's head, bless his soul. Thankfully, they put their bickering aside when on hero missions.

At the age of 18, they had all graduated from U.A, and had become pro heros. They all had made many allies, and enemies in their next 3 years of work. Eventually, they had the respect of the top heros during their time, and had been granted permission to participate in B and A-class missions. Then came a specific raid, the last raid for little Izuku.

On a raid mission, against an A-Class villain, who's quirk was the ability to reverse time, but only to the last 5 hours. The man was able to overcome this limit, but would take away that many days from his name. 10 hours? 10 days. 24 hours? 24 days.

The villians name was, appropriately, Clockwork. He was a middle age man, around his early 50s. His lifespan was exactly 100 years, so he was running on about 80-ish years left in his life. His hair was completely white, having been from his birth.

The raid was overall, successful. The fight against him was smooth, as the sheer number of hero's was overwhelming against his quirk. But, of course, there was a sacrifice. Izuku was caught off guard, as the man was able to reverse Izukus' shadow that had him entrapped. Throwing out his hand, the villain had sent Izukus physical and mental body back 11 years. This may seem like a bad thing, but you're wrong. This was **horrific.**

Vanishing from sight Izuku was sent spiraling back into his childhood, his whole world being warped to adjust to the sudden shift in time. All while Yu and Namuri, or Midnight and Mt. Lady, where freaking the fuck out. Snipe, the gunslinger hero, had shot Clockwork in the ribs, making him faint from the pain. The two females had cried his name, in dear hope that he would appear out of thin air. But alas, to no avail.

Though the mission was a technical success, it might as well have gone to hell for the few that knew him well. The week after his disappearance was spent mourning the loss of a dear friend. Namuri spent the time locked up in her condo, curled up in her room, weeping. Yu spent her time trying to take her mind off of the loss of her romantic interest.

Thought they might have said that they were fine, it was clear as day. They both lost a little of themselves during the raid.

The week after was a memorial in Izuku's name. Few attended the memorial. Only the closest of his friends and allies came, while his family hadn't the slightest clue, due to how the universe reacted to the time shift.

Over time, the two remaining members of the trio had begun to drift apart. Nemuri's hair lost its' spikeness, and Yu's eyes lost its glow. Izuku had truly been the glue that held their relationship together. Without him, everything seemed dull, devoid of color, and lifeless.

When Nemuri made her dominatrix-esc suit, she had rubies engraved in the collar, because that was always Izuku's favorite color.

Then, one day.

One faithful day, a miracle happened. The new Izuku Midoriya had turned 15. Then then met All Might, trained under all might, and inherited All for One.

The two girls had already gone their own paths, Nemuri working for U.A, and Yu working on her image.

(DOWNTOWN RAILWAY)

"Wow!" a young Izuku Midoriya exclaimed. He had just witnessed a group of pro hero's fight off a villain, and it was so COOL!

Young Midoriya was bursting at the seams, as he scribbled away at his notebook of hero's, making sure every fact was correct, every power was accounted for, and any new fighting strategies were noted.

See, both the old and new Midoriya had a little quirk of theirs (not a power), where he would mumble his thoughts in quick succession aloud. To some, it would seem unsettling, but to those that knew him, it was cute.

Or annoying. Beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, only those with the skill of a childhood friendship (cough,cough,NemuriorYu,cough,cough) would hear such a unique…talent.

As she was waving her hand to the cameras, Yu Takeyama, or better known as Mount Lady, turned her head, curious as to where it was coming from. Spotting a head of green, nose stuck in a notebook, her eyes widened. Her heart started racing, her breathing became erratic. Hell, she nearly darted in the direction of an unsuspecting Izuku in a hope, and raging, fiery hope, that it was her Midoriya.

Her Midoriya, which that bastard Clockwork had taken away.

But she couldn't.

Not in front of these cameras, at least.

She cursed her luck. The one time she wanted to get out of the spotlight. Her Izuku, slowly walking away to whatever he had to do.

'Fuck!' She swore mentally. She wasn't the kind to swear often, only when if felt necessary. And this was that kind of moment.

'I'm gonna find you again, and when I do, I'll rip you a new one, mark my words, you handsome bastard!' Yu promised on her life that she would get him.

Weeks passed once more, and Yu had kept a close eye on Midoriya, where he lived, what his morning routine was, where he went to school, that kinda stuff. She was more than surprised to find that Izuku was qurikless. She deducted it was because of Clockwork throwing Izuku back in time so far.

'Damn him!' Yu cursed once again.

Time went on, and she continued to observe. What surprised her was that Izuku was undergoing training by All Might. In his past life, the two were close friends, almost brothers, with their senses of justice acting as their main method of introduction.

One day, when the training with All Might, which consisted of removing trash from a beach, had ended, Yu confronted All Might.

"All Might!" Yu called, gaining the blondes attention.

"Ah! Mount Lady! What can I do for you this fine evening?!" He exclaimed with his usual bravado.

"You can get out of that form as well dear. Wouldn't want your blood on my hair, now would we?" Yu advised. All Might chuckled, as steam billowed off his body.

All Might, now Small Might, had tucked his bony hands into his cargo pants. His white t-shirt, baggy on his skeleton body, fluttered in the soft breeze of the sea.

"So, you know its him? Don't you?" Toshinori Yagi offered, strait to the point. Yagi had seen how weak Izuku had become in his current state, and as any good friend, had to step in.

"Of course! How couldn't I? I love him!" Yu had demanded, hands in the air, agitated that he would think otherwise.

"But he doesn't know that, does he?" Yagi responded. He knew about Nemuri and Yu's feeling toward the green haired boy. He wasn't jealous, hell; he was supportive, and tried to get Midoriya with one of the girls.

"No, I'm afraid not. And it appears he doesn't have his old quirk." Yu said, stuffing her hand in her hoodies pockets. She wore a red hoodie, one of Izuku's old ones, with her hair tied back in a ponytail, letting her bangs wave freely in the slight breeze. She had on spandex, with simple sneakers. Nothing flashy.

"No, he doesn't. He said that I was his idol, and he wanted to save people and smile like me. That must have been put in his head by Clockwork." Yagi ran a skeleton like hand through is disheveled hair.

"It appears that the hero 'Shadow-Scale' is no more." Yagi sighed, stuffing the hand into a pocket.

"Yes, it appears so." Yu murmured. Her eyes had a sad, far off look to them. "I heard he was trying to get into U.A again?"

Yagi looked up to meet her dull eyes. Nodding, he turned his head to face down the beach.

"Yeah, he'll have to go through all 3 years again." He said, closing his eyes. "I'm teaching a U.A this year, by the way"

Yu's eyes widened. Nemuri was also already teaching at U.A. So what if they could get his past memories to surface?

"Are you thinking of coming to U.A as well?" Yagi questioned. Yu's eyes met his, her fist curling in her hoodie pocket.

"Yes, could I?" She asked uncertainly. Yagi had a faint smile grace his sharp features.

"I'm sure you could get Nezu to let you in." Yagi said confidently. Removing his hands from his pockets, he moved up to Yu. Patting her shoulders he shuffled pass her.

"I'll look after the kid so you don't have to keep watching us! It's weird!" He called over his shoulder, as he spurred his pick-up truck to life.

Yu removed her hands from her pocket. Letting her hands fall to her side, she clenched her fist, knuckles turning white. Closing her eyes and thinking for a moment, she opened them once more. Setting her decision in stone, she swiftly whipped around, and bounding up the stone steps that lead to the parking lot of the beach, she hopped in her red and white corvette, and drove away.

She would get her Izuku back. No matter what the cost would be.

(TIMESKIP-5 MONTHS LATER-U.A HIGH)

Yagi, in his true form, and Yu walked down the stone path that led into U.A's main building. There was one more week until entrance exams began, and all teachers were called to the Highschool for their assigned classroom, subject, and curriculum for the year.

Yagi had been assigned as the Hero Training teacher, while Yu would be an assistant teacher/ substitute teacher if the time called. Both were nervous about teaching hero's in training, but of course, didn't show it.

Well, Yagi didn't at least.

"What if I don't teach them well? What if they think I'm fat with a suit on? What If the kids don't have proper hygiene? What if I-"

"YU!"

She cut off mid-rant by Yagi turning into All-Might to shut her up.

"You're overthinking things!" He let out a thunderous laugh. "You'll do fine! If anything, the children will pay extra attention to you!"

"Yeah, only because of your boobs"

The two blondes stop their bickering and turn their attention to a new voice in their conversation.

Standing with her hip out, hand on said hip, was the 18+ Hero.

Nemuri Kayama, or better known as, Midnight.

Her outfit composed of a purple dominatrix our fit, and underneath was a white full body spandex that cut off at the wrists and head.

Her spikey purple hair, along with her sharp glasses and wild eyes, gave her the perfect look of a seductress.

"Ah! Nemuri!" All Might greeted, turning into his true form, bowing in her direction. Nemrui retuned the greeting with a wave.

"Hello Yagi! Long time no see!" She said, turning her attention to her rival/ best friend, Yu Takeyama.

"Hey bimbo" Nemuri jabbed, placing her back on her hip.

"Sup slut?" Yu countered, placing her gloved hands behind her head.

"I didn't know they let whores teach here?" Nemuri glared, jutting her hip out.

"I didn't know they let cheap cunts walk around naked at a highschool" Yu returned the glare, mirroring her movements.

And poor Yagi, skeleton brow turned upward, ready to step in, but instead took a step back as sparks began to shoot from the two females eyes. Both had a steady glare upon their faces, hands on their hips, resting bitch face glowering between the two.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they started chuckling, startling poor Yagi out of his fear induced trance. He raised two hands up in defense, if the girls started throwing punches.

Chuckling grew to giggles, as the giggles turned to full on hysterical laughter, as both the hero's clutched their stomachs and leaned on each other for support.

"Ahaha! How've ya been, ya dirty slut?!" Nemuri opened her arms for a hug from the other girl.

"I've been great, you disgusting slut!" Yu returned the hug, smile still wide upon her facial features.

Yagi could only sigh in relief, wiping the sweat from his brow.

'Goddamn women, scaring the hell outta me.' He thought tiredly. Cracking a small smile, he tried to grab the attention of the two women that were catching up, like old friend do.

"What are you doing here? I never thought that teaching was your cup of tea!" Nemuri inquired, smiling as she placed a hand on her hip once more.

Yu let a soft smile grace her lips, a hint of dust painting her cheeks.

"It's Izuku, he's back!" Yu was glowing again. He was one of the only people in the world to make her glow by just saying their name.

Nemuris' eyes widened as a wide, ear to ear grin spread over her face. Hopping on the balls of her feet, she couldn't help but let out a squeal of joy.

"He is?! Is he coming here!? Is that why you're enrolling as a teacher!? It is! AH! YES! YES! YES!" Nemuri began to hop around like a child full of sugar.

See, Nemuri, or Midnight, was seen as a flirty, teasing, dominating woman. That was after Izuku's disappearance. Before his untimely departure, she was a very shy person, letting Izuku do most of the talking. This is quiet ironic, considering that Izuku was a socially awkward child, doing most of the conversing between people in Nemuri's place.

As Nemuri began to mutter to herself, something she obviously picked up from Izuku, the two blondes couldn't help but sweat drop at her complete 180 turn in personality.

The trio began to head toward the main office, Nemuri fired off question after question, receiving only a few answers.

"Does he have his original powers? Memories?" She pulled out a note pad and a pen from…somewhere. You can see how much she picked up after Izuku.

"I'm afraid not, he's quirkless , thanks to that bastard Clockwork" Yu responded, fists clenching. Nemuris' pen scribbled over the paper.

"Is he our age? Older? Younger?" Nemuri inquired, pen ready to jot down more notes.

"Younger, much younger. About 15 I'd say." Yagi said, turning his head to see the greenery.

"Does he still act like his old self?"

"Definitely-"

"Does he still like red?"

"Sure I gues-"

"Does his he still mutter to himself?"

"Yes he-"

"Does he think blue's cuter than yellow?"

"Could you-?"

"Does he still like bunnies?"

"Hold on-!"

"Is his hair still green?!"

"Nemur-!"

Does he think that my glasses are still cute? Does he think I'M cute still?! Does he even-!?"

"NEMURI!/MIDNIGHT!"

"What?" Nemuri looked up from her notepad, genuinely confused.

"Look, just, calm down, okay?" Yagi recommended, hoping to avoid any more questions.

"What? Can't I ask questions? I haven't seen him 4 years!" Nemuri shouted, clearly distraught over their calmness to this.

"Yeah! Don't worry, dear! He's fine!" Yu added to Yagis' previous statement.

" B-but…aren't you worried about how-" Nemuri started, but was immediately shut down by the two others.

"No! Why would we be? We've seen him now, sure I'm a bit concerned, but it's Izuku! He's tough!" Yu puffed out her chest, as if it was her own child that had won the Olympics, and was basking in pride.

"C'mon now, I was his best friend, I'm certain he'll be fine!" Yagi stated, walking past Nemuri, patting her on her shoulder. Her head was down, bangs completely covering her eyes.

"C'mon dear, you'll be fine, and so will dear Mido-kun, okay?" Yu gave Nemuri a friendly slap on the face.

As the two walked away from the shaking form of Nemuri, they didn't think much of what they had said.

"I'm scared"

It was barely even audible, and might have been missed if they weren't all hero's with god-like hearing.

That was the last thing that the two blondes expected her to say.

"What?" Yagi turned around, sharp jaw slacked, sunken eyes widening further by what she started saying.

"Am I not allowed to _be_ scared?! He's been gone for, what, 4 years!? A lot can happen in 4 years! He could have forgotten us, hate us, gone and became a villain. HE COULD'VE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Nemuri was near tears. Hysterical tears, for the sake of a young Izuku.

"And now I know that he's gotten all his memories erased, and what? You want me to be calm?! I FUCKING LOVE HIM! HE MADE ME WHO I AM! HE MADE ME REALIZE I COULD FIGHT FOR MY MORALS! WHAT I BELIEVED WAS RIGHT!" Nemuri was a hysterical mess, shout near gibberish at the two.

Yagi was shaken. He didn't quite know how much Izuku had meant to her. Sure, he knew that these two held young Izuku close to their hearts, but not to this degree. Yagi had just gained even more respect for the man known as Izuku Miroriya.

Yu, on the other hand, had expected this. She had only seen Nemuri lose it a few times, and this was one of them. Nemuri, when younger, often had panic attacks in public, or around strangers. That's why she used to drag Izuku around whenever she went anywhere. Eventually, Yu got on the level of trust that Izuku was on, and Nemuri started to drag Yu around instead of Izuku.

Yu embraced the hysterical woman in a tight embrace, not too tight, but with enough force to physically tell the distraught woman that company was there, and was there to comfort her.

Nemuri let out a shaky 'Thank you', and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Regaining her posture, she moved up to where Yagi was. Yagi, completely regretting what he had just said, apologized profusely throughout the day to come.

Of course, she told him that there was no harm, and to forget it. Yagi did as recommended, and halted. As the week progressed, the trio began to brainstorm up ways to get Izuku Midoriya's memories back in place.

One the day before the entrance exams, the three had already figured out a strategy to get the memories back into place. It was to bombard Izuku with as many faces, memories, names, and places from his past life as possible.

And with that, the first years of U.A, slowly began to trickle in from the gate.

As the crowd began to form from a few people, to hundreds of students, hoping to get into the prestigious, U.A Highschool for Hero's in training.

"WOW! This is U.A?!" Izuku Midoriya exclaimed, radiating excitement. Bracing himself, he walked forward, toward his future, toward the future of the Hero society, and….

CLIFF HANGER MOTHER FUCKERSSSSSSSSSS

Hey there! So, you're here. Wow. Hello their reader! Yeah, so if you've been following the DEEAAD 'Arcassin's Creed'…yeah, fuck that story.

Don't get me wrong! It's a fun prompt, but I hadn't the slightest clue as to where the story would go!

(I don't now either, but ignore that fact!)

So, I dunno how often I'll update, could be 1 day, could be 1 month, could be a year!

I dunno!

So…bye!


End file.
